Reunion
by FreeLanceDragon
Summary: (Part 2 of 3) Safiya enlists the aid of a young woman named Jamie in the search to find her husband, Atemu. But will they find more than they were expecting?
1. Introduction

A/N I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

A/N Sorry this has been so long in updating. I've been pretty busy between work and my new quasi-boyfriend. (He's not officially my boyfriend becuase my dad does not like him for some reason...But that was probably more than you needed/cared to know) Again, I'm sorry about the delay, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Jamie was a troubled girl with no real family and no real friends. Her mother and father died in a car accident when she was just an infant, and she had been raised by her grandmother, Sandra. Sandra loved Jamie dearly, and did everything she could to make Jamie's life an easy one for as long as they were together. But she had been diagnosed with leukemia several years earlier, and passed away when Jamie was only seven. This left young Jamie without a single familial or physical connection to the world, save for a solitary ring.

The ring was a solid gold band with a single engraving: the emblem of the Millennium Eye. The tale that accompanied the ring was one of lust, love, and sacrifice. The ring had belonged to an ancient Egyptian queen name Safiya. But Safiya had not started her life as a royalty; she had been the personal servant to the High Priest Seth. Seth loved her, but when she politely refused him, his anger consumed him and he began to beat her. Safiya found refuge in the arms of the Pharaoh Atemu, and the two were wed after a short time. Seth was enraged by the union, and Atemu was forced to banish the priest from the palace forever.

As the queen of Egypt, Safiya ruled alongside her new husband for but a single year. During their first wedding anniversary celebration, the angry and jealous former High Priest Seth approached them, his heart consumed with hatred and his mind consumed with thoughts of revenge. He stripped them of their guardians, leaving them helpless. In the one-sided battle that ensued, Safiya sacrificed her life to save her husband. Unable to live without her and unwilling to let the evil priest have free reign over Egypt, Atemu sacrificed his soul to the Millennium Puzzle in order to remove Seth's spirit from the physical realm. Unfortunately, Atemu's soul was forced to remain in the Puzzle with Seth's. The Puzzle shattered immediately after the incantation was complete, and both Atemu and Seth's souls were forced to remain within the pieces until someone was able to reassemble the Millennium Puzzle in its entirety. Only then would Atemu and Seth be free once again.

After Safiya's death, her ring had been given to her remaining family, and was passed down between the mothers, sisters, and daughters who were her descendents. But unbeknownst to others, those who inherited the gold band also inherited its former owner. The spirit of Safiya traveled with the ring, inhabiting everyone who wore it. Her spirit was not a troublesome one, wanting nothing more than to find and free the spirit of her husband, but she would not force her search on anyone. Instead, she waited patiently for those who would willingly join her in her search. Every few generations, one of the bearers of the ring would aid Safiya in her search; but even with the connection of her soul to Atemu's soul from her Millennium Band to his Millennium Puzzle, she was still unable to locate him. She was only able to sense when she was getting close.

Jamie was one of the few to welcome Safiya and the two became fast friends. Since Jamie was an adventurous young woman who had no living family and no true responsibilities, she welcomed the challenge of finding the Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaoh's spirit. While they searched, Jamie provided Safiya with a physical body and Safiya provided Jamie with care, protection, and maternal guidance. Whenever Jamie became discouraged or depressed, Safiya would gently assume control and find some way to cheer her up. The two became very close, sharing everything with each other. Together, they traveled near and far in search of the Millennium Puzzle, until one day, their search landed them in Japan.

Over the years, Jamie developed into a beautiful young woman. She had shoulder length brown hair and soft brown eyes to match. Her five foot ten inch frame had been intimidating to the boys in grammar and high school, but now that she was nineteen, she was no longer taller than the guys, and they no longer found her intimidating, but rather, they found her to be worth pursuing.

Between fighting guys off and trying to find Atemu, Jamie tried her best to get some schooling. She had been in and out of schools and colleges on the journey to find the Pharaoh's soul and had grown used to the drill. She was supposed to get to know some natives and see if anyone even knew what the Millennium Puzzle was. And while she was attending the schools and universities, Safiya insisted that the teen do her best to learn something. That was one thing that Safiya regretted about enlisting the aid of someone as young as Jamie: the teen missed out on regular schooling. But Safiya did her best to teach Jamie everything that she knew.

Once the duo reached Japan, Safiya sensed through the connection of her ring with the Millennium Puzzle, that her husband's spirit was near. She was able to narrow down the search to a small university in the city of Domino, Japan. With a little bit of work, Safiya managed to enroll Jamie in classes there, hoping that somehow they would be able to locate someone who knew where the Puzzle rested.


	2. Meeting the Gang

A/N I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's components.

A/N Sorry this took so long to upload... I've been having a spot of trouble with Basically, I couldn't log in and therefore couldn't do anything. But here is the first real chapter, and I think this will be more to your likings. Just a quick note though, in case you don't catch it in the chapter:the Yu-Gi-Oh gang is no longer in high school. A few years have passed and they're all attending university together.

* * *

It was a Friday, and Jamie's first day of classes. Overwhelmed with frustration, she banged her head against her locker door. "Damn combination lockers. Where are you when I need you?" She addressed the question to Safiya, who adhered to a very strict no-show rule during school hours. Safiya didn't want to distract Jamie from learning in any way, shape, or form. 

"Well, I'm not sure who you're looking for, but I can help you with that locker. They're usually pretty hard on the first go round. Here, let me have a try at it."

Startled, Jamie turned around and looked for the source of the voice. He was a good-looking guy of what she guessed to be nineteen years and he stood about her height: five feet eight inches. He had spiky black hair with a red tinge around the edge, and blonde bangs framed his face.A large triangular object hung around his neck and seemed to be very awkward, yet somehow, it fit him. She gave him a quick once-over and judged him to be a pretty friendly, and attractive, guy. She accepted his help and handed him the combination slip.

As the guy took the piece of paper from her hand, he introduced himself. "My name is Yugi. What's yours?" With a click, he popped opened the combination lock.

"My name is Jamie. It's nice to meet you, Yugi."

He leaned against a nearby locker while she put some of her books and things in her newly opened locker. "Are you a new student here?" He asked.

"Yea, I am. And I'm not exactly sure where I'm going next."

"Well, here, let me see your schedule and I'll show you around." She fished through her bag and found her schedule. She handed it to him and he quickly looked it over. "What do you know? Your next class is the same as mine. Just grab your stuff and I'll take you to our class. Oh, and when we get there, I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Friends… That's sounds nice." Jamie, who had never settled long enough to have real friends, followed her guide to their first class. As they walked the hallways, he explained where and what things were and gave her a general rundown of how things went. Before she knew it, they had arrived at the desired classroom.

He led her to a corner where a few kids had gathered. "Hey guys," he shouted to the small crowd as he and Jamie approached them. "I want you to meet someone. Joey, Tristan, and Tea, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea." Yugi scanned the classroom until he found a student sitting alone in a corner, with an apparent "Do Not Enter" zone spreading over a fifteen foot diameter. "And that over there is Seto Kaiba, but we don't associate with him too much. And neither do the rest of the students, as you can tell."

She scanned their faces and matched names with people. Joey was the tall blonde, Tristan the tall brunette, and Tea the only female. Even though he was sitting, she could tell that Seto Kaiba was a very tall young man and he had a very intimidating demeanor about him. She guessed his age to be around twenty-one, and she made a mental note not to cross his path. "It's nice to meet you all. Yugi tells me that I'll like it here."

"You sure will. And after school, we'll show you around town, if that's alright with you," said Joey.

"I would like that."

"Alright class, settle down." Their professor came in, cutting their introductions short.

Classes flew by, and before Jamie knew it, school was over. She had eaten lunch with Yugi and his friends, and she had a wonderful time. Joey couldn't stop talking about how Yugi was the king of some card game called Duel Monsters, and Yugi couldn't stop blushing. At one point, Tristan had interrupted Joey and had informed Jamie that there was a dueling tournament after school. He suggested that they all go and cheer Yugi on, and when everyone agreed, Jamie was slotted to see her first duel.

Immediately after school, they all hopped in Tristan's convertible and headed to the tournament. As they drove, they talked about school, games, sports, and everything in between. Jamie really enjoyed hanging out with them and hoped that she and Safiya found the Millennium Puzzle here, so she could finally settle down.

As they drove, Jamie asked questions and tried to gather some information about her new friends. "So, Yugi, tell me about this whole 'King of Games' deal you got going on. It seems a little weird for someone so young to have such a title."

"Well, it's complicated. I… Well… Let's just say that the title doesn't belong to me alone. I kind of, uh, share it with a partner."

"Really? I didn't know you could duel in teams. I was under the impression that it was more or less a one-person thing."

"Oh, it is—"

"Yugi has this spirit that helps him duel," Joey interrupted, a smiling beaming from his face.

Jamie perked up, and Safiya began to stir within her. "A spirit you say? What kind of spirit?"

Realizing that the damage had been done, Yugi tried to explain his situation to Jamie. "Thanks Joey, let's just tell everyone that I'm possessed by an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. You see, Jamie, my grandfather gave me this puzzle a few years back—"

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Jamie interrupted him excitedly.

"Yes, actually. It looks like you've heard of it."

"And were you able to solve it?"

"I was, but how do you know—"

"Then you released Atemu! Finally, I've found him." Jamie grabbed Yugi by the shoulders as she spoke, shaking him vigorously.

"Whoa there Jamie, you're scaring me." Yugi gently took hold of her hands and placed them in her lap. "And who is Atemu?"

"Yea, yea. Who's Atemu?" The group echoed.

"I fear I haven't been entirely honest with all of you here," Jamie began. "But it looks like I will have an easier time explaining than I thought. I have a spirit within me, just like Yugi does. My spirit's name is Safiya, and yours, Yugi, is Atemu. Our spirits were married and ruled ancient Egypt together until an evil priest killed Safiya and Atemu was left with no choice but to seal both his soul and the priest's soul within the Puzzle. But since the name Atemu doesn't sound familiar to you, I'm guessing that your spirit doesn't remember anything."

"Yea, he doesn't remember too much. We've been trying to help him regain his memory, but we haven't had any luck up to this point. All we know is that he was an Egyptian pharaoh five thousand years ago. But maybe if the Pharaoh meets your spirit…"

"Well, what say we skip this tournament and find out? Is that okay with you, Yugi and company?" Jamie was on the edge of her seat as she asked.

Everyone answered in the affirmative and Tristan pulled the car over near a recreational park. They quickly exited the vehicle and raced for the innermost part of the park, away from all people.


	3. Memories Return

A/N I'll keep it simple. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N The reviews have been kind of... well, waning, hence the reason that I've been slow in updating. If you read this, please just drop me a note. At this point, I don't even care if you say the story stinks.. although that will hurt my feelings. But it's better than feeling nothing, I guess. (I'm just messing with you guys.) But please, if you feel so inclined, leave me some love, or hate, if you feel that is the case.

* * *

Once they reached a relatively secluded area within the park, Tristan, Joey, and Tea moved aside, giving Jamie and Yugi some room as they prepared to summon their spirits.

Yugi closed his eyes and entered his soul room within the Puzzle, allowing the spirit of the Pharaoh to assume control. As this was happening, Yugi's appearance changed slightly. Yugi, now possessed by the Pharaoh, changed both physically and mentally. He was taller and his hair style had changed, becoming wilder. He also had more self-confidence now than before.

Jamie folded her hands and also closed her eyes, retreating into her own mind as Safiya came forth. The transformation was quick, and Jamie, now possessed by Safiya, changed both physically and mentally as Yugi had. Her short brown hair grew rapidly in length, until it reached her waist, and it turned a brilliant shade of white. Her now-white hair fell across her left eye, concealing most of her face. She also seemed to stand taller and had a much more sophisticated air about her.

Safiya opened her eyes and turned to the Pharaoh. "My Atemu, it is good to see you once again." Her voice had changed slightly, now having a slight Egyptian accent.

The Pharaoh stood motionless, save for a slight furrowing of his eyebrows, unable to recall the one who addressed him. "Atemu… I do not recognize this name. Who are you?" The Pharaoh's voice was deeper than Yugi's and it also held the wisdom of ages within it.

Safiya had come too far to let memory loss stand in her way. She introduced herself, hoping that he would remember. She bowed gracefully. "My Lord, it is I, your queen, Safiya."

When she addressed him as "my Lord," his eyes widened. "Safiya…" The name fell from his lips as he stumbled back into a tree for support. With one hand he supported himself, and with the other, he held his head. Safiya did not move, for fear that she would disturb the returning memories. Joey, Tristan, and Tea remained motionless, taking in the scene before them. The Pharaoh remained against the tree for a few moments before finally standing uneasily on his own. He looked Safiya in the eye and addressed her, with a half-smile on his face, as his wife. "Safiya, the next time you call me 'my Lord,' you will break my heart."

Realizing that he had remembered, Safiya ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She did not kiss him, she just embraced him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I have longed for this moment for five thousand years, Atemu."

He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "It looks like we have an audience." He motioned towards Joey, Tristan, and Tea, who were staring. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"What about Jamie and Yugi?"

He paused for a moment, struck by the fact that she had remembered the two young people. "Well, using the powers of the Puzzle, Yugi and I have found a way to separate into two unique beings, yet we often choose to remain together. We might be able to do the same for you and Jamie."

"It would be the first time Jamie and I would be separated. Let me propose the idea to her." Safiya closed her eyes and addressed Jamie.

_Jamie, Atemu has a proposal for us._

_**Yea?**** And what's that?**_

_He says that he can use the power of the Puzzle to separate from Yugi and he might be able to do the same for us._

_**That's great, Safiya! We should totally go for it. I mean, you haven't seen the guy for five thousand years. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on, and I'd hate to be a bother.**_

_You are never a bother to me, Jamie. I would just hate to leave you in the background while Atemu and I catch up on things. You have your own life to live, and if we can separate, then you can go your way and I can go mine._

_**But…**** You'll come back, right?**_

_Of course, Jamie.__ Of course I'll come back. Why would you even ask that?_

_**It's just that… Well, you've finally found the Pharaoh, and now you don't really need me anymore.**_

_Jamie, it was never a matter of me needing you. I loved you from the start as I would my own daughter. I would never leave you like that. I just… Well, there are some things that Atemu and I might… discuss, that you don't need to be exposed to yet._

_**Oooh****, I get it. Say no more. I mean, you guys are married and all, right? I suppose you deserve your "alone" time.**_

_So then you're okay with being separated?_

_**For a while, yea.**** It sounds good to me.**_

_Thank you so much, Jamie._

_**No problem, Safiya. Think nothing of it. Oh, and you know what this means?**_

_No, what?_

_**I'll finally be able to see you after all these years.**_

_You're right._

_**Let's do this.**_

Safiya opened her eyes and looked at Atemu. "Jamie is looking forward to it. Just tell me what to do."

Atemu smiled. "Well, allow us to separate first, and then I'll see what I can do." And with that, the Pharaoh retreated into his soul room, allowing Yugi to resume control. When he had regained control, the nineteen year old said nothing; he simply smiled. He placed both hands on the Puzzle and a gentle glow emanated from within it. A light breeze began to whip around the small crowd and a shadow quickly stretched out behind Yugi, despite the dim lighting of the late afternoon. A few moments later, Atemu rose out of the shadow.

He looked just like Yugi, clothes and all. He even had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, like Yugi did. He stepped toward Safiya and explained to her what she needed to do. "Now Safiya, I need you to let Jamie take control. And when I say so, all you need to do is step out of her shadow."

"But how am I to do that, to 'step out of her shadow'?"

"It's hard to explain. Just step away from her as if you were in control."

"Okay, I'll try."

Atemu turned to Yugi. "Okay Yugi, I might need your help for this. Jamie and Safiya are going to separate, but they've never done it before, and I don't even know if this will work."

"So you want me to go through the motions as if you and I were separating?"

"Yes."

"Alright Pharaoh, I can do that."

Safiya relinquished control to Jamie as the two young men placed their hands on their respective Puzzles and a gentle glow began to emanate from each. The glows strengthened until finally, Atemu said, "Now Safiya!"

Jamie's shadow lengthened and Safiya, doing as she was told, stepped out of it. The glows died down and the now larger group was left in the dim glow of the street lamps.


	4. Face to Face

A/N I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. (Although it would be nice.)

A/N Thanks to you guys who reviewed so quickly. I have to admit, you caught me my surprise. And to thank you, here is an update. (And you can all thank Raquel for talking me into updating so quickly.)

* * *

Jamie, who had returned to her physical and mental norm, turned around and looked at Safiya. "Oh, Safiya, you're more beautiful than I imagined," she said, pulling the Egyptian queen into a warm embrace.

Safiya stepped back and looked Jamie in the eyes. "Jamie, how do you feel?"

"Well, I feel…" She dropped her eyes to the ground. "I feel kind of lonely."

Safiya placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "I won't ever be far from you."

"Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot. Let me see you in the light."

Jamie took Safiya's hand and led her to stand beneath a street lamp. Joey, Tristan, and Tea moved out of the way as the two came towards them.

"Oh Safiya," Jamie cooed. Safiya smiled and began to blush. "You're cute when you blush." Jamie looked to Safiya's face and noticed the hair covering her left eye. "When you first introduced yourself to me, one of the things you told me was that you were blind in your left eye due to a scar. I never forgot that, always wondering what it looked like. It's funny the things you retain when you're only seven."

"And you want to know what the scar looks like?"

"If you don't mind."

"No, not at all." Safiya gently tucked the hair behind her left ear and looked at Jamie.

After a few moments of silent observation, Jamie spoke softly. "How could someone have so much hatred within them to do this to another person?"

Safiya let the hair fall across her face again. "Jamie, as much as Seth hurt me, I have found it in my heart to forgive him and I have moved on." She lowered her voice to a soft whisper before continuing. "I accept my scars as the price I paid to be with Atemu, but you need not tell him that. You cannot harbor hatred within your soul, or you will be no better than Seth."

Jamie nodded her head and gave Safiya one last hug before sending her off. "Now, I believe you need some bonding time. Go, be with Atemu."

Safiya only smiled and gently nodded in agreement. She approached Atemu and took his hand. Hand in hand, the Pharaoh and his queen walked away from the small gathering.

Jamie, left behind, tried to fend off a shiver, but was unsuccessful. Yugi noticed the shiver and stepped toward Jamie, placing a gentle hand on her arm. "The Pharaoh mentioned that this is the first time you've been separated from Safiya. I heard once that 'constant companionship staves off loneliness' and no one can understand that better than you and I."

Jamie watched the retreating figures of Safiya and Atemu as they faded into the distance. "Part of me couldn't be happier, but another part of me misses her already."

"I know the feeling. When Atemu and I first separated, it was like part of me left." He paused, remembering the moment. "But hey, we're your friends, Jamie, and we'll do the best we can to at least partially fill that void. So what do you say we get out of here and get some ice cream?"

Her eyes brightened. "I'm starving, but about how about we start with dinner. And then we can have the ice cream."

Yugi laughed. "Dinner is good. We'll have dinner first, and then ice cream. Tristan's favorite diner is right around here, I think. We can go there."

"Sounds good. Oh, but what about Safiya and Atemu? How will we reconnect?"

"The Pharaoh has been here for a few years now, and he knows his way around. I'll just have them meet us at my place. Sound good?"

"Yea, thanks Yugi."

"No problem." He closed his eyes and mentally called out to Atemu.

_Hey, Pharaoh, can you hear me?_

_**Yes, Yugi.**** What is on your mind?**_

_We're all going to the diner down the street for dinner. And I know that you and Safiya need some time alone, so if you could just meet Jamie and me at home when you two are all set, that would be great._

_**It's not too far to home from here. I think we can handle that. We'll see you at home in a few hours.**_

_Okay, Pharaoh._

Yugi opened his eyes. "Safiya and the Pharaoh are going to meet us at my place in a few hours. It will be getting late at that point and we should be done at the diner by then. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, it sounds wonderful."

"Then off to the diner we go." He turned and shouted to his friends. "Joey! Tristan! Tea! What do you guys think about dinner at the diner?"

They all rushed over. Joey shouted as he ran towards them. "Food… I'm absolutely starving. Let's go!" He neared them, and then kept running past them as he leapt into the convertible.

Laughing, Jamie, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi all followed suit and jumped into the convertible.

"Those two are so cute together. When we get to the diner Jamie, I want to hear their story and all of the details," said Tea.

"I would be glad to tell the story." Jamie beamed.

Tristan revved the engine of the convertible as everyone settled in, and they soon headed off to the diner.


	5. Night Falls

A/N Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah...

A/N Again, I'm sorry that I'm so delayed in posting. I know that you readers are out there (however few you are), and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. To make amends for my delay, this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Enjoy.

* * *

Safiya fought hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to stain her cheeks. "Oh Atemu, I am so glad to finally be with you once again. But part of me is afraid that I'll wake up and this will have all been a dream."

"Safiya, tell me if this is a dream." He stopped walking, and let go of her hand. Moving so that he was standing directly in front of her, he placed one arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He then weaved the other hand through her hair and brought her face close to his, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. In return, she placed both arms on his shoulders and tangled both of her hands in his spiky hair. He closed the gap between them and placed his lips firmly on hers. She passionately returned his kiss and the two were finally able to fully greet one another.

They remained intertwined for a few minutes, until he pulled away and released her from his embrace. She did likewise, and pulled her hands out of his hair.

"No dream could make my pulse race like that. It's good to have you back, Atemu."

"It's good to have you back, too, Safiya."

They found a park bench and sat down. Atemu sat down first and laid his arm across the back of the bench. Safiya sat next to him and nestled into the crook of his arm.

They remained that way for over two hours, sitting on the park bench and talking about the past, present, and future, until finally, Atemu noticed that it was getting late. "We should probably head back home. Yugi and Jamie are probably waiting for us."

"You're right, and it is getting rather dark." She rose from the bench and he followed suit. "Just lead the way, my Lord, and I will follow." She spoke with a smile in her eye and a humble bow in her posture, knowing full well how much it irked the Pharaoh when she called him "my Lord."

He was about to scold her when he noticed the smile slowly creeping across her face. "How dare you mock me in such a manner." He playfully pushed her away and quickly pulled her back in for a quick kiss. "And unless you have any other 'words of wisdom,' I believe it is time for us to depart."

She took his hand and followed him in comfortable silence to Yugi's house.

The sounds of laughter erupted from the convertible as Tristan drove each of his friends home from the diner. They had stayed for almost two hours, tasting each other's meals, gossiping about the school-related things, getting to know Jamie, and listening to her rendition of Safiya and Atemu's story.

Since Joey's house was nearest to the diner, Tristan dropped him off first, followed by Tea. After he dropped Joey and Tea off, he headed toward the game shop to drop off Yugi and Jamie.

When he neared the shop, he pulled the vehicle right up to the curb, shut off the engine and stepped out. He then made his way over to Jamie's side to open her door for her.

"Thanks for the ride, Tristan," Yugi said, exiting the vehicle as Tristan passed him by.

Jamie did her best not to laugh as Tristan bowed slightly, opening her door for her. "Yea, thanks for everything. I had a great time."

"Hey, it was no problem," he replied, closing the door behind her. "If you ever need anything Jamie, just let me know."

She stepped up beside Yugi, and casually looked over her shoulder toward Tristan as she responded. "Be careful what you say, Tristan. I just might take you up on that offer one day."

"I look forward to it." Blush crept up his cheeks as a large smile enveloped his face. Quickly regaining his senses, he ran over to the driver's side, and in one smooth motion, leapt over the door and into his seat, started the car, revved the engine and was off.

"I think I like Tristan," Jamie announced, as soon as Tristan was gone. But when she saw the disappointed look on Yugi's face, she quickly added, "And Joey, and Tea. They seem like really nice people." Jamie smiled in spite of herself. "And you, too, Yugi. I think I like you, as well."

His countenance brightened and a grin stretched from ear to ear as he laughed. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself this evening. Tea really enjoyed your rendition of the Pharaoh's story, and I thought it was very creative how you used your salad to represent the Egyptian palace."

"I was pretty proud of myself for that, although I almost couldn't bring myself to eat it afterwards." They both laughed, recalling the elaborate replica.

A cool breeze with a hint of rain swept by, reminding Yugi that they were still outside. He quickly unlocked the shop door and stepped in. Jamie followed close behind and found herself in a small card shop. "My grandfather owns the shop," Yugi explained. "The two of us live upstairs, as does the Pharaoh."

After a few moments of silent observation, Jamie spoke quietly. "Yugi, can I ask you a personal question?"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Sure, go right ahead."

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. But I was curious. You said before that you live with your grandfather. What happened to your parents?"

He dropped his eyes to the floor. "They died in an airplane accident when I was very young. I hardly remember either one of them." He raised his violet eyes to look at her, and she saw an overwhelming sadness there.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yugi, my parents also died in an accident when I was very young. I was raised by my grandmother until I was seven, when she died. The only thing she left me was the Millennium Band, which let me hook up with Safiya. We've been on the move ever since."

He paused as a realization came to him. "If you have no family, where will you stay tonight?"

"I tend not to worry about things like that. Safiya usually finds me a relatively safe and warm place to sleep. Most of the time it's been in train or bus stations, but sometimes, I'm not sure how she ever managed it, she would find me a spare cot in a kind person's home. I treasured those nights since they were few and far between. But like I said, she usually deals with that, so I'm just waiting for her to come back so we can figure something out."

"Well, we have a small guest room and you are more than welcome to spend the night here."

"Oh, I can't impose on you like that."

"Trust me, you wouldn't be imposing. It would actually help me to sleep better knowing that you're not in a train station."

"Well, if you insist." A broad smile enveloped Jamie's face as she accepted Yugi's offer.


	6. The First Night Alone

A/N I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, etc., etc., etc.

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm just not feeling the love guys. If you like it, let me know. And by the way, I made this chapter a bit longer since I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy.

* * *

"If you're going to stay here Jamie, you need to meet my grandfather first. I think you'll like him."

Yugi headed toward a door hidden in the far corner of the shop and Jamie followed close behind. Through the door was a staircase which led up to Yugi's house. She followed him up the stairs as he called out to his grandfather.

"Grandpa? I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Yugi? Is that you?" The voice seemed to echo throughout the house and down the staircase. "I've been waiting for you. Your dinner is cold."

"Oh, sorry Grandpa. We all ate at the diner." Yugi continued to ascend the staircase as he yelled up to his grandfather. "I didn't get a chance to let you know."

"It's alright. I'll just put it in the fridge and we can have it tomorrow. Now, what is this you were saying about wanting me to meet someone?"

The two teens reached the top of the stairs and Jamie looked out over the apartment-turned-house. "Your place seems cozy," she whispered. "I like it."

"Grandpa, I want you to meet Jamie. Jamie, this is my grandfather."

Yugi's grandfather was a very small man, but he had a lot of energy. He took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jamie, and please, call me Saul." He motioned for her to come closer, so she bent down to his level and he whispered in her ear. "From what I can already tell, I think Yugi likes you. I hope you plan on sticking around for a while." She kept a stern face, as hard as it was, and nodded in agreement. The two of them looked at Yugi simultaneously.

The look on Yugi's face was priceless. "What?" Jamie and Saul fell into a laughing fit, to which Yugi replied under his breath, "It looks like she'll fit right in."

When they had finally stopped laughing, Yugi showed Jamie the rest of his home, pointing out the bathroom, kitchen, sitting room, and bedrooms. To Jamie's surprise, it was actually much larger than it seemed.

When the tour was over, Yugi took her back to the sitting room, where his grandfather was sitting. "Grandpa, Jamie is going to be spending the night with us tonight. Do you think you could make up the guest room?"

"Not a problem," he said, and he headed off towards the guest room.

After Saul had left the room, Jamie spoke up. "Thanks again, Yugi."

"Don't mention it. As Tea would say, 'That's what friends do.' We watch out for each other."

"Yea, I'm beginning to learn that." She paused. "Speaking of friends, where do you think Safiya and Atemu are?"

"I don't know. They should be here soon, though. Let me see if I can contact the Pharaoh." Yugi closed his eyes and called out to the Pharaoh through their mind link.

_Pharaoh, you out there?_

**_I'm right here, Yugi._**

_And where exactly might "here" be?_

**_We are just about to enter the card shop._**

_Oh, so you guys are right outside then._

**_Yes, we will be up in a few minutes._**

_Okay._

Yugi opened his eyes. "They're actually just about to enter the shop. They'll be up here in a few minutes."

"Wow, that was good timing."

"Yea," he said laughing.

A few minutes passed before Atemu and Safiya entered the home, but when they did, their laughter preceded them. Jamie and Yugi smiled to each other, glad to know that both of their spirits were happy, and happy together.

"I'm glad to see that you two are getting along okay, I mean, a lot can change in five thousand years," Jamie teased.

Atemu answered her without turning his gaze from Safiya. "We've weathered enough to make change between us difficult."

"Yes, I believe we have," Safiya agreed, holding his gaze.

Noticing that the two ancient Egyptians hadn't looked away from each other since they entered the room, Yugi took his cue and yawned, stretching at the same time. "Wow, what time is it Jamie?"

Jamie looked over to Yugi just in time to catch a blatant wink. She chuckled to herself softly before becoming serious. "I do believe that it is past my bedtime. Would you mind showing me to my room, Yugi?"

"I wouldn't mind at all. And hey, Pharaoh, are you two going to be alright for the night?"

Atemu tore his eyes away from his wife. "Yes, Yugi, we were planning on spending the night in my soul room within the Puzzle so as not to disturb the two of you."

"Sounds good to me. So we'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yes. Good night Yugi."

After everyone said their goodnights, Yugi led Jamie down the hall to the guest room. "If you need anything," he offered, "my room is the room next to yours, on the left. Feel free to knock and ask for assistance."

Jamie sat on the bed, inspecting the sheets and mattress. "Thank you very much Yugi. This means a lot to me."

"You are welcome." He paused to watch her for a moment. "Well, I'm off to bed. Sleep well, and I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Yugi."

He turned to leave, shutting the door behind him. Jamie quickly changed into her pajamas, shut the lights off, and climbed into bed. She pulled the sheets up close to her neck, tucking herself into the soft cloth. She then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

For hours, Jamie tossed and turned in the bed Yugi's grandfather had prepared for her. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable; it was that in ten years, she had not spent a night without Safiya, and she couldn't sleep. Finally, after a few hours of sleeplessness, she threw the sheets off and climbed out of bed. She walked down the hallway to the room where Yugi slept and softly knocked on the door. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. "Yugi, are you awake?"

He rolled over to face her and yawned. "Yea, I'm up. What's bothering you Jamie?"

"I can't sleep." She opened the door all the way and stepped in.

"You want to talk?"

"Yea." She walked over and sat heavily on the edge of his bed. "Safiya and I have been together for over ten years, and in that time I haven't once slept without her. It's kind of weird, I guess. But I can't sleep without her."

"No, it's not weird Jamie. I know the feeling. The Pharaoh and I are close, even though we haven't been together that long. Still, I do get kind of lonely when he's not around."

"Would you mind if I slept in here tonight, on the floor, maybe?"

"I don't mind. But here," he slowly climbed out of his bed and took one of his two pillows with him. "I'll sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed."

"Oh no, Yugi, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"I insist."

She began to blush, and whispered, "Thank you." She pulled a sheet off the bed and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking the sheet. "And you sleep well."

She moved up to the top of his bed and pulled the remaining sheet over her head. She breathed in the smell of his sheets and exhaled loudly.

"Uh, Jamie? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry," she said laughing. "It's just that I've never slept in a bed this nice. Like I said earlier, Safiya and I have been on the move for so long that we spent most nights in train or bus stations. I just get really excited about sleeping in a real bed. Sorry about that."

"Uh, that's okay…?" Yugi said with a raised eyebrow. She smiled sheepishly, and the two burst out into laughter.

They talked for a little while longer until Yugi's voice began to fade and sleep threatened to overtake him. Jamie noticed. She finished her thought and ended with, "Goodnight Yugi."

He yawned as he responded. "Goodnight Jamie."

She closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep, while he rolled over and fell asleep immediately.

After some time had passed, she had still not managed to fall asleep. She turned her back to Yugi, lying on the floor, and began to weep softly. She was very happy that Safiya was finally reunited with Atemu, but she was not handling the separation well.

Yugi awoke to the sounds of Jamie crying and knew what he had to do. He grabbed his pillow and stood slowly, letting his sheet fall to the floor around his feet. He walked over to the bed and gently lay down, on top of the sheet, next to Jamie, who was trembling beneath the sheet. Feeling his presence, she stopped crying and calmed herself. Knowing that she was no longer alone, she promptly fell asleep. And Yugi, who was still terribly tired, fell asleep just as fast.


	7. Pancakes and Pillow Fights

A/N I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh... other than Safiya and Jamie.

A/N I'm updating a bit sooner now because there are some who love me (thanks to blue heartzs and yugikid). That and the fact that I'm getting back into this story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

-

* * *

"Atemu, I'm worried. This is Jamie's first night alone in over ten years, and I don't know how she'll handle it. She does her best to appear brave, but I know her innermost thoughts, dreams, and desires, and I know that she's not as brave as she wants people to believe." 

Atemu rolled over beneath the single Egyptian cotton sheet, to face her. "If you wish, we can check on her."

"It would help me to sleep easier."

"Then so be it." Manipulating the power of the Puzzle, he was able to transport them both to Yugi's bedroom.

The scene before her seemed almost surreal. It was almost as if she was looking through a window to her past, the only difference being that the roles were reversed. Back in ancient Egypt, she would visit Atemu after Seth beat her, and the Pharaoh would tend to her wounds. He would then settle into his bed, under his bed coverings, and she would lie on top of them and sing him to sleep. Sometimes she would fall asleep herself only to awaken early in the morning to return to her own chambers. In the scene before her, Jamie was underneath the sheet, and Yugi was on top of it, and both were sleeping peacefully.

"Atemu," she whispered, "wouldn't it be the perfect ending if they fell in love?"

"No." His answer caught her off-guard, and she turned her eyes away from the scene to look at him. "It would be the perfect beginning," he corrected.

She smiled, knowing that he was right. And when she turned back to gaze at the two once again, she watched as Yugi, in his sleep, rolled over to face Jamie and placed his arm around her waist. Safiya moved closer to Atemu and he set his head on her shoulder and placed his arms around her waist, smiling.

"Aren't they cute?" Atemu asked.

"They remind me of another couple. I just can't seem to remember who." They both laughed softly, and with no more than a thought, he returned them to the Puzzle.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning in his bed, on top of his sheet. He sat up and quickly looked around, confused. He found his second sheet on the floor in a heap and remembered what happened. He remembered how Jamie couldn't sleep without Safiya, and he had decided to sleep beside her. But she was no longer in the bed. He was alone. "Jamie? Where are you?" He climbed out of bed and stretched stiffly.

He walked down the stairs to find her making breakfast with his grandfather. The two of them seemed to be having a bonding moment, so he decided not to disturb them. He returned to his room and picked up the Millennium Puzzle. He held it in his hands, closed his eyes, and tried to contact the Pharaoh.

_Pharaoh, are you awake?_

**_Yes, I am. _**

And with that, the Pharaoh appeared before him. "Well, that was unexpected, Pharaoh."

"Safiya and I had a good night's sleep last night. She is awake as well."

"Cool. Jamie's downstairs making breakfast with Grandpa and I didn't want to intrude. So I thought I'd check in with you and see how your night went."

"Safiya and I talked of times long past and people long gone. It's good to finally remember who I am and how I lived."

"Yea, I'll bet." The Millennium Puzzle started to glow in Yugi's hands and Safiya soon appeared next to Atemu.

"Good morning Safiya."

"Good morning Yugi. I trust you slept well?" She asked with a smile tugging at her lips.

"I did, thank you." Noticing the smile, he changed his tone from one of good-humor, to that of suspicion. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I wanted to check on Jamie last night and I found her beside you, and it reminded me of the days when Atemu and I first met."

Yugi began to blush and lowered his eyes. "You saw that, did you?"

Atemu laughed. "Yes." Sensing that Yugi was uncomfortable in his present situation, Atemu changed the subject. "You mentioned that Jamie is making breakfast. What is she making?"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and mentally thanked the Pharaoh through their mind link. "I think they were making pancakes. But they should be done now. Let's go check it out."

The three of them headed down the stairs just in time to hear Jamie shout up to them, "Guys breakfast is ready!"

Yugi laughed. "We're coming Jamie, calm down."

Atemu and Safiya looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Both of them could see that Yugi was falling for Jamie, even though the teen wouldn't acknowledge it himself.

Yugi led the way into the kitchen and Atemu and Safiya followed. A smile enveloped Jamie's face as she set a heaping plate of steaming pancakes in the center of the dining table. Yugi, Atemu, and Safiya all sat around the table inhaling the sweet aroma of the homemade breakfast.

"Mmmmmm. That smells really good, Jamie," said Yugi, preparing to pull a few pancakes off the stack.

Yugi's grandfather gently slapped the teen's hand and laughed. "Hey, you know better than that. Let our guests eat first."

Yugi smiled sheepishly and passed the plate to Atemu and Safiya. "Here you go, guys."

Atemu laughed heartily. "Thank you Yugi." He pulled a few pancakes off the stack and placed them on Safiya's plate, and then placed a few on his own plate. "These do indeed smell wonderful, Jamie."

Jamie beamed. "Thanks guys, but I can't take all the credit. Yugi's grandfather here makes a pretty mean pancake."

"Call me Saul, Jamie."

Saul and Jamie joined the others at the table. Since it was Saturday, no one had any commitments for the day, so they relaxed at the table, enjoying each other's company.

After they had finished their pancakes, they cleaned their dishes, and gathered in the living room. Yugi was leading Jamie to the couch, to sit beside Atemu and Safiya, and he was about to sit when the phone rang.

"I got it," he said wearily.

Jamie smiled to herself, hearing the disappointment in his voice. She remained standing, and watched him walk over to the offensive ringing object. "Moto residence, Yugi speaking," she heard him say as he picked up the phone.

Safiya moved closer to Atemu, making room on the couch for Jamie. She collapsed onto the open cushion, arms and legs splayed in all directions. "Safiya, what am I going to do?"

Safiya laughed softly. "About what?"

Jamie looked over to Atemu and motioned for him divert his attention elsewhere while she prepared to whisper something to Safiya. He laughed and turned away, whistling loudly.

Jamie leaned in towards Safiya and whispered, "I've only been here for what, one day? And I think I already have a crush on someone."

Safiya turned and whispered back. "I know all about it. And Atemu does, too."

"What?" Jamie spoke loudly, surprising everyone in the room, even Yugi who was still on the phone. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Um, it's okay folks. Go about your business as usual." She laughed nervously, then turned to Safiya, whispering loudly. "How could you possibly have known what I didn't even know myself?"

"You have something working against you," Safiya replied.

"And what would that be?"

"Fate." She reached her arm around Atemu, who was still whistling loudly, and pulled him into the conversation. "And this is my corroborating evidence." Safiya gave Atemu a quick kiss on the lips, then turned back to Jamie. "Do you see it now?"

Jamie looked back and forth between Atemu and Safiya. She couldn't help but laugh at Atemu's huge grin. "You guys are hopeless." Jamie raised her hands in mock defeat.

It wasn't hard for Atemu to realize what Jamie had said to Safiya, so he decided to add his own advice, as well. He leaned in close to Jamie and continued in the style of whispering. "A little bird told me that he likes you, too."

Jamie reached out and playfully slapped him upside the head. "You fool," she said laughing. "Your little bird is the fact that you share brainwaves with him. That's cheating." They all burst into fits of laughter.

Yugi approached the small group just in time to see them fall over each other, laughing. "And once again, I am on the outside of the joke," he said in mock surrender.

Jamie sat up and motioned to the floor in front of where she sat on the couch. Yugi sat between her feet and leaned back into the base of the couch. He turned his head and looked up at her. "You want to let me in on this joke?"

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine in the process. "I'm sorry. I can't do that. It had to do with you."

He raised his hands towards the ceiling. "Why is it always about me?"

She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around his chest, holding him close. "Trust me; this one is a good one."

"Do you two want us to leave? I mean, we'd hate to be interrupting something," said Atemu with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jamie grabbed a nearby couch pillow and threw it at Atemu's head. He never saw it coming, and it hit him square in the face. As the pillow fell to the floor, his expression suddenly became very serious. "No one throws anything at the Pharaoh of Egypt and lives to tell the tale." He stood and picked up the pillow, raising it high, while threateningly advancing towards Jamie.

She stood in defiance. "I don't care if you are Pharaoh. I'll do it again." She reached over Safiya to grab another pillow, and the two began to have an all-out pillow war.

Yugi, who was still sitting on the floor, got up and stood between the two. "Excuse me, children. Do I need to separate you two?"

Atemu and Jamie stopped attacking and looked at each other. With matching mischievous grins, they proceeded to attack Yugi. "Hey, that's not fair. I'm unarmed." The four of them started laughing once again.


	8. Newfound Relationship

A/N Blah blah blah I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh blah blah blah

* * *

When the pillow war came to an end and the laughter died down, the teens squished onto the couch. Atemu sat on one end, then Safiya, then Jamie, then Yugi.

After everyone became comfortable, Yugi leaned over Jamie and in towards the center of the group to make sure everyone heard him. "Oh, before I forget, that phone call earlier? That was Joey. He wanted to know what our plans were for the day."

"And…?" Jamie asked.

"I told him that we weren't doing anything. And he suggested that we all meet at the park and show you how a duel works."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. What do you two think?" Jamie asked Atemu and Safiya.

"Well," Atemu began. "Without me, Yugi would lose a duel with Tristan, so I suppose I'll have to go." Deep laughter punctuated his insult.

Yugi crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Jamie, can you hit him for me?"

"No problem Yugi." Jamie reached over Safiya and punched Atemu square in the thigh.

"I see how it is, Yugi. You need to have a woman do all your dirty work." Atemu said, trying to hide his wince and gingerly rubbing his leg where a bruise was already forming.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Pharaoh?" Jamie rose from the couch and placed her hands on her hips.

"So Yugi, we're going to the park, right? Safiya and I will meet you there." Atemu quickly grabbed Safiya's hand and fled the house, laughing all the way.

Jamie was left standing in the center of the room. She tried to hold in the laughter, but failed. "So much for the high and mighty pharaoh. He can't even handle a little girl like me."

"I've never seen him so… animated before," Yugi observed. "It's weird. He's usually very serious and focused."

"That sounds kind of boring."

"Well, he's usually saving the world or something like that. It's kind of hard to have a good time when your very existence is on the line."

"No kidding."

"But he seems much happier now that he's been reunited with Safiya."

"I think everyone is happier, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and then moved in close to her side. "So, um, are you going to tell me what that inside joke was? It's killing me."

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad."

"Cross my heart."

She exhaled loudly. "Atemu told me that you like me."

"What?" Yugi's face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"But that was after I told him that I like you." Her face turned a shade of red to match his.

He looked up at her and the red slowly faded from his cheeks. "So, where exactly does that leave us, Jamie?"

"That's entirely up to you."

He slowly reached out and took hold of her hand. "How about we figure it out on our way to the park."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She followed him as he descended the steps and exited the house through the card shop.

When they reached the front door, he let go of her hand and held the door open for her. "After you, m' lady," he said bowing low.

"Why thank you, kind sir," she giggled in response. She stepped past him and took a moment to breathe in the beautiful spring air. "Oh Yugi, it's absolutely gorgeous outside."

"It is. And that's why we're walking and not hitching a ride."

"Oh," she said, turning to face him with a hint of mischief in her eye. "I thought you wanted to walk so that you could be alone with me for that much longer."

He smiled sheepishly. "That, too."

"I'm okay with that," she replied, laughing.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they headed towards the park. Jamie was taking in the sights of the neighborhood and Yugi was deep in thought.

_It's as if I've known her all my life._

**_That's because you have._**

_Pharaoh, this is supposed to be a one-sided mental conversation. And you know how I feel about you joining in_

**_I realize this Yugi. Please forgive me for intruding, but I couldn't help myself._**

_Well, since you're already talking, you may as well continue. What did you want to say?_

_**Before yesterday, I may not have remembered Safiya or my past life as Pharaoh, but she was still with me. She was only hidden behind an unopened door, a door that you and I shared within the Millennium Puzzle, like so many other things. Now that said door has been opened, you and I both share in those returned memories. I realize that Jamie is not Safiya, and that you are not me, but you and I have become so similar in the little time that we've known each other. Just imagine how much more similar Jamie and Safiya must be since they've been together for ten years. And just as I associate Safiya with everything that I love, you associate Jamie with everything you love. You two are essentially the reincarnations of our former lives, even though we coexist with you.**_

_I never really thought about it that way. So you're saying that Jamie and I are destined to be together?_

_**That is indeed what I'm saying. Do with it what you will.**_

"Yugi, look out!"

Startled by Jamie's voice, Yugi stopped short. When he looked up, he was merely inches away from a lamppost. "I... uh…"

"Let me guess, you were either daydreaming about Ra knows what, or you were talking to Atemu."

A look of astonishment came over Yugi's face. "You just said Ra."

"I did… Is there a problem with that?" She asked hesitantly.

"The Pharaoh, I mean, Atemu says that."

"Safiya says it, too. I kind of picked it up over the years."

Yugi smiled in spite of himself. Unknowingly, Jamie had just reaffirmed the Pharaoh's suggestion.

"Hey Yugi, what's the smile for?"

"Well, I was talking to Atemu and he said that we were destined to be together."

"Safiya told me the same thing."

"It's a conspiracy!" Yugi said in mock exasperation.

Jamie laughed, then smiled, whispering just loud enough for him to hear. "If it is indeed a conspiracy, why fight it?"

"I—" He interrupted himself as a thought crossed his mind. He shook his head and a satisfied grin crossed his face.

"Yes?" Jamie prodded.

Yugi turned to face Jamie. "Jamie, what say we skip all of the formalities and cut to the chase. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What!" Yugi stumbled back a step in shock before he saw the broad smile on Jamie's face. "Oh, I see how it is."

"If we're going to be girlfriend and boyfriend, you need to lighten up, man. But let me tell you," she said, leaning in close to his ear. "It's worth it. Life with me by your side will never be boring."

For the second time that day, a shiver fell down Yugi's spine. No one had ever done that to him before. While she was still close to his ear, he turned his head and kissed her gently on the lips, catching her by surprise.

"Yugi, what was that for?" Jamie asked, a bit shocked.

"If we're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend, you need to lighten up, girl." A broad smile crossed his face.

"Oh, that was low," she laughed, punching him playfully. "But I do approve. I think you and I will be just fine." She reached for his hand and they proceeded toward the park holding hands and talking of anything and everything that crossed their minds.

* * *

A/N Here's a bit of a spoiler for my few loyal readers:in the next chapter, everyone's favorite CEO will make an appearance.


	9. An Old Friend Returns

A/N I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and whatnot.

A/N Sorry I took so long to post... My interest is beginning to wan once more. Although, a few reviews could help me to regain interest.

* * *

By the time Yugi and Jamie arrived at the park, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Atemu, and Safiya had already gathered and were discussing various dueling strategies.

"Hey guys, I hope we didn't keep you long," Yugi shouted as he neared them. He quickly let go of Jamie's hand and ran toward the others, leaving her behind. "Guys," he whispered as he approached the gathering. "This needs to be a good duel. I want to impress Jamie."

"Well, the only one here who's a worthy opponent for the great King of Games is the great King of Games himself," Tristan exclaimed, motioning toward Atemu.

Jamie walked up beside Yugi and placed her hand on his elbow. "So who here is going to be dueling?"

Atemu smiled a sinister-looking grin towards his reincarnation. "What do you say, dear Yugi. Are you ready for the duel of your life?"

"You're on," he replied with fire in his eyes.

Atemu pulled Yugi aside as the others settled in to watch what would definitely be a good duel. "I just want you to know, Yugi, that I want to win this duel for the same reasons you do. When I was Pharaoh, Safiya would watch me engage in the Shadow Games, cheering me on to the point where she would lose her voice. Other than one or two that I played against her, she's never seen me lose a game, and I don't intend to lose today."

"That's great, Pharaoh… But, let's focus on me for a minute here. And since you asked, Jamie and I are officially dating, and I can't let her down."

Atemu gave Yugi a puzzled look. "But I didn't ask—"

Completely unfazed, Yugi continued his thought. "And I don't want her first dueling memory to be that of my loss. That would be a shame. After all, I am the King of Games." He grinned, the shocked look on Atemu's face making it perfectly clear that Yugi had been successful in ruffling the Pharaoh's feathers.

"You fool, that title is mine. You only have it because I had it first."

"What's wrong Pharaoh? Can't take the heat?" He mocked in good humor.

Atemu took a deep breath, and figuratively smoothed his ruffled feathers. He reached out and shook Yugi's hand good-naturedly as he replied, "We shall see. Let's duel!"

As the duel got underway, a sleek black limousine made its way toward the park. Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. was roaming the streets, looking for an easy target on which to release some pent-up stress. Through the tinted windows of his limousine, he noticed a small gathering witnessing what appeared to be a heated duel. He recognized Yugi and the Pharaoh, Joey, Tristan, and Tea, but there were two others that he did not recognize. They were both young women, and they looked as though they could be twins. The one with white hair stood directly next to the Pharaoh, and the brunette stood next to Yugi.

"Stevens, pull over here. I want to say hello to some friends." A grin crept across his face. Kaiba enjoyed harassing the group and did so every chance he got. He would never admit it, but the ties of friendship among the tight-knit group made him a bit jealous. Sometimes he even felt somewhat protective of their well-being, but Atemu was the only one who sensed this, and he guarded the secret well.

When the limousine pulled over, Kaiba stepped out, the wind catching his dazzling white trench coat, making him appear more intimidating than he already was. He stood for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight, the breeze playing with his hair. He was not much older than Yugi and his friends, but life had forced him to become cold as steel, a force to be reckoned with.

Safiya heard the vehicle approach and her heart stopped when she saw the man who exited it. She moved closer to Atemu's side, a slight tremor rippling through her body. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Atemu, what is Seth doing here?"

Feeling the tremor, Atemu wrapped his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "That is Seto Kaiba," he whispered in return. "Seth's spirit is within him, but he refuses it. Don't do anything to upset that balance."

Kaiba strode purposefully up to Yugi and the small crowd stood as he approached. They formed a small semi-circle with Tristan at the far left, then Joey, Tea, Yugi, Jamie, Atemu, and finally Safiya on the far right. "Good afternoon, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Pharaoh." He spun and looked each in the eye as he greeted them. "And who are you two lovely ladies? Aren't you going to introduce us, Pharaoh?" He focused in on Safiya.

For the second time in his existence, Atemu decided to withhold Safiya's identity with the hopes of staving off the suppressed Seth's hatred. And when he made no move to introduce Safiya, Kaiba reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. "My name is—" He began, but before he could introduce himself, she quickly pulled her hand back and stepped behind Atemu. Kaiba straightened up and brushed off his jacket, his cold blue eyes reflecting his discontent. "Well, that was rude."

A small voice perked up behind the man. "Kaiba, please excuse my friends. They're new here."

He did not move. "Stay out of this Yugi. This does not concern you." He spoke with such authority that Yugi dared not interrupt again, but Joey and Tristan did. The two of them moved to stand between Kaiba and Jamie, Atemu, and Safiya.

Tristan spoke first. "Kaiba, back off. Don't you have other things to do like meetings to attend or businesses to run?"

Joey echoed Tristan. "Yea, step down Kaiba. Leave these guys alone."  
Kaiba laughed. "I can always leave it up to you fools to bring me a good laugh." He put up his hands in mock surrender. "All I wanted were the names of these lovely ladies, this one in particular," he said, looking at Safiya. "Is that so bad?"

Atemu spoke up in the background. "Her name is unimportant." Joey and Tristan looked back to Atemu and noticed that he was stepping forward. They glanced at each other, then returned to their original positions at the far left of the semi-circle.

Kaiba was about to retaliate with sarcasm and harsh words, but something stopped him. "Why do I feel as though I've heard that before?" He appeared to become weak in the knees and he leaned against a nearby tree for support. Within seconds, he collapsed to the ground. Yugi ran to his side to see if he was okay. But before he could get far, a quick burst of green light surrounded Kaiba and something within the man changed.

* * *

A/N And here, my dear readers, is where the plot thickens, or, begins to exist. I'm terribly sorry I took so long to introduce a plot to this story, but I was having so much fun with my characters that I kept adding little scenes in which they interacted in different ways. Leave me some encouraging love if you feel so inclined.


End file.
